Mejor en familia
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: En un mundo de Alfas, los Omegas no tienen poder de decisión. Y después está Draco Malfoy, un Omega que decidió, no sólo su futuro, sino con quiénes lo compartirá.


_H O L A_

 _¿Prometí porn? Sí, aquí. Mi primer trío. JEJEJEJE._

 _Un regalito de cumpleaños para la hermosa de mi esposa (rimó jeje), LexSnape. Y es que, ¿cómo no amarla cuando me arrastra hasta las shipps súper cracks?_

 **Disclaimer:** _¿En serio? ¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad debo reconocer que Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, aunque tODO EL MUNDO LO SABE? Okay. Eso._

 **Summary:** _En un mundo de Alfas, los Omegas no tienen poder de decisión. Y después está Draco Malfoy, un Omega que decidió, no sólo su futuro, sino con quiénes lo compartirá._

 **Advertencias:** _Omegaverse (temática de Alfas, Betas y Omegas). Slash (relación hombre x hombre). Incesto._ _ **TRÍO**_ _. Lemmon/smut bastante explícito. (De verdad. Todo el fic es bien porn)._

 _#dato: quedé in love con la shipp. Puedo prometer más de esto en algún futuro próximo._

 _#dato2: ¡Lex, te amo! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Disfrutad de la lectura. Arrivederci._

* * *

 **Mejor en familia**

Tus ojos se cierran. Tu cabeza cuelga hacia atrás, tus labios abiertos no demoran en ser explorados por una boca demandante. Hay dos manos recorriendo tu pecho, dos manos recorriendo tus piernas. Y, _jodida vida._ Estás seguro de lo que quieres. Tan pronto la decisión estuvo en ti, lo quisiste. Lo _anhelaste._

 _Los_ anhelaste.

Podrán llamarte enfermo, vale. Pero, en este momento, una mano bombeando tu erección, dos manos humedeciéndose con el lubricante natural de tu entrada, una boca demandando la atención de la tuya, otra boca susurrando oscuridades en tu cabello…

No esperabas que aceptaran. Después de todo, ambos eran Alfas mayores, y posesivos. ¿Compartir un Omega? No parecía ser del tipo de ninguno. Aunque hayan pasado contigo toda tu vida, desde tu más recóndita niñez –y tal vez es parte de lo morboso del asunto; aquel hombre que curó tus rodillas heridas ahora curará el calor en tu interior; aquel hombre que sanó tu corazón partido ahora sanará la soledad en tu alma–, era claro que ninguno iba a aceptar.

Hasta que lo hicieron.

Fue sin consultarlo. Los ojos, negros como pozos infinitos, grises como los sickles de plata, se encontraron y simplemente asintieron.

Después de todo, eras un Omega de la familia Malfoy. El único hijo. Tu madre había muerto en el parto. Fuiste educado en casa, con sólo la presencia de los hombres que, en éste momento, están dilatando tu entrada lo más posible.

Dolerá. Lo sabes. Pero, ¿un poco de dolor por semanas, meses, años de felicidad? Estás dispuesto a ello. Lo has deseado. En tus primeros celos, llorabas por la presencia de aquellos alfas en tu habitación, en tu interior. Tus dedos se hundían cada vez más hondo y aún así sabías que no había comparación.

Habías crecido como un príncipe en una jaula de oro, un pequeño y elegante pajarillo que, a la hora de abrir sus alas, decidió no volar.

La boca que reclamaba tus labios es reemplazada por otra. No es demandante, es paciente, adictiva. Sabe cómo el pecado más hondo y profundo. Sabe cómo el éxtasis, su lengua delineando el contorno de tus labios, acallando tus quejidos.

Ahora son dos manos la que bombean tu erección. Una se detiene en la punta, jugueteando con el líquido preseminal, poniéndote los ojos en blanco. La otra acaricia con distinción, y sientes que el calor se aglopa en tu vientre, que todo está a punto de acabar…

Pero no estás listo.

Se supone que eres un Malfoy. Los Malfoy no ruegan. Pero en aquel momento, la necesidad trepa por cada rincón de tu ser; estás incompleto, tan vacío que duele, tan húmedo que puedes sentir el goteo sobre las sábanas, en tus piernas abiertas, tus rodillas apoyadas de forma incómoda sobre la cama.

Un miembro se roza contra el tuyo, arrancándote un gemido bestial, a la vez que una mano se cierra contra la base de tu polla, impidiéndote una de las cosas que más ansías. Tu boca quema. Tu cuerpo quema. Joder, todo quema en la desesperación de sentirse tan vacío.

Otro miembro roza contra tus nalgas, con lentitud. La paciencia es algo que podría destacarlo. Es algo que podría destacar a ambos, bien, pero más específicamente a él, al alfa en tu espalda. Desde que te ha tenido en brazos por primera vez lo ha sabido. Y ha sido paciente.

El alfa justo enfrente de ti tardó más en aceptarlo. Para él, ese tipo de cosas seguían sin ser comunes. Pero tan pronto expresaste tus deseos, no fue necesaria ni una palabra.

 _Ellos también podían sentirlo._

Entonces, llega el momento. Tus caderas son alzadas a una posición más incómoda para ti, pero estás seguro que pronto cambiará. Dos pollas –diferentes tamaños, diferentes grosores, diferentes texturas, diferentes sabores– se alinean, y tu respiración se corta.

El Alfa a tu espalda pregunta:

—¿Listo, Draco?

Asientes fervorosamente. Cuatro manos se aferran a ti. Y las pollas, frotándose entre sí por un lugar, hacen empuje en tu entrada que se abre, recibiéndoles, dándoles la bienvenida.

Tu espalda se arquea, y no eres capaz de racionar por varios segundos. Sólo puedes sentir tus paredes dilatándose más y más a cada vez, un dolor punzante que parece marcharse a medida que llega.

Tu cuerpo se está acostumbrado a lo que tendrá por el resto de su vida.

Estás tan lleno cuando ambos llegan hasta el fondo que temes por ti a la hora final. Pero no hay nada que te impida sentirte tan jodidamente caliente, y diablos, estás en celo, y es tan jodidamente anormal pasarlo acompañado que todo tu cuerpo parece absorber cada una de las interacciones.

Comienzan con un ritmo suave, estocadas casi al mismo tiempo que pelean por un lugar más profundo en tu interior. Cada estocada es la gloria. Te golpean _ahí,_ justo _ahí,_ y si no fuera por la mano que se aferra a tu base ya hubieras acabado hace tiempo.

El placer es tanto que duele. Has sentido dolor en el placer, o mejor dicho en la _falta de_. Cada celo que has pasado solo desde los catorce años, cada espasmo de tu cuerpo, cada lágrima derramada por la humillación y la agonía. Pero ahora, duele porque estás lleno, duele porque estás completo, duele porque los dos únicos hombres que amas en todo el mundo están penetrándote al mismo tiempo, duele porque sus caricias consiguen que sus manos se entrelacen sobre tus costillas, duele porque una mano sigue aferrándote la base de la polla y la otra es la que mantiene el ritmo de tus caderas.

Así, de pronto, te has convertido en un manojo sollozante de nervios a flor de piel, de placer cargado de plenitud, de éxtasis mezclado con necesidad. Porque necesitas más de ellos. Y porque te romperás pronto, quebrándote bajo sus manos y sus pollas, te correrás en un espasmo de placer tan intenso e increíble cómo nunca antes has sentido. Porque estás completo. Por primera vez…

—Draco —jadea uno contra tu oído.

—Draco —jadea el otro, sobre tus labios.

Tu espalda se arquea. Y, aún en tu falta de raciocinio , sabes que no será una opción acertada decir el nombre de alguno primero que el otro. Así que gimes. Alzas la voz y gimes, te deshaces en sonidos de placer que complementan los sonidos de aquellas bolas chocando contra tus nalgas, una y otra vez.

Y pronto, todo termina. No sabes quién de los dos ha acabado primero, pero el aumento de calor y la disminución de espacio –tanto por el semen como por el nudo formado en ambos hombres– consigue que el otro acabe.

La mano te suelta, y te dejas ir a un orgasmo del que crees que no te recuperarás, perdiéndote dos miradas nubladas de placer chocándose. Entonces, al mismo tiempo, mientras te corres –podría haber pasado un segundo, quizá dos– eres capaz de sentir dos dolores hundiéndose a cada lado de tu cuello.

Las dos bocas hacen la misma mordida, se hunden con rapidez y te arrancan un grito que se mezcla con el sonido orgásmico que ha brotado de tu garganta.

Tú lo has decidido.

Ellos también lo han hecho.

El sueño te lleva, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Aún estás atrapado, o mejor dicho, atrapando a aquellos hombres dentro de ti. Ahora les perteneces, y al mismo tiempo, ellos te pertenecen a ti. Y no eres capaz de sentir mayor felicidad. Los dos hombres que más amas. Los únicos hombres que has amado.

Tu padre, tu padrino…

Sí, puede que algunos digan que es enfermo. Que está mal. Que te han criado sólo para éste momento, como una puta. Pero tú sabes la verdad. Sabes cada batalla, cada risa rota, cada unificación de sus tareas para pasar el mismo tiempo contigo. Han estado para ti siempre. Y ahora, estarás siempre para ellos.

Además, nadie tiene porqué enterarse, ¿verdad? Pueden guardar el secreto. Pueden ser un padre estricto pero extremadamente consentidor, un padrino que escriba los límites y los rompa con una mueca burlona. Pueden ser todo lo que deberían ser para los demás, y por las noches regresar al lecho y amarse.

Después de todo, hay algunas cosas que son mucho mejor en familia.


End file.
